1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles with a nose-bridge which can be simply adjusted to adjust the space between lenses of the goggles and which is safe to the user even when the swimming goggles are stripped inadvertently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional swimming goggles have a pair of lens parts disposed within a predetermined distance right and left, and a nose-bridge interconnecting the midline ends of the lenses. Such nose-bridge function to maintain a given distance between interconnecting, midline ends of the pair of lenses, and for adjusting the appropriate space between the pair of lenses.
Referring to FIG. 1 wherein a prior art swimming goggles 100 having a conventional nose-bridge to adjust the space between a pair of lenses are illustrated, nose-bridge 120 connects a pair of lenses 110 by passing both ends of a connecting-band 122, in which widthwise projections 122a, 122b spaced at a predetermined distance are formed on an inner surface thereof, through respective connecting band inserting holes 121 formed on inner ends of the lenses 110. Connecting band inserting holes 121 formed on inner ends of the lenses each have a size that allows the portion of the connecting band, on which projections 122a, 122b are formed, to pass in a biased manner. Thus, when the portion 122c between the projections of the connecting band is positioned in the inserting hole, connecting band 122 is fixed in a state maintaining the given space between lenses 110. If the space between lenses 110 is to be narrowed, a user needs to pass inner projection 122b of the connecting band through connecting band inserting hole 121 formed on the midline ends of lenses 110. This is good enough if connecting band 122 of nose-bridge 120 has to perform only the function of maintaining the space between lenses 110. And connecting band 122 does not need flexibility since projections 122a, 122b formed on inner surface of connecting band 122 should not be easily passed through inserting holes 121. Therefore, the connecting bands of such nose-bridge types are generally required to be made of a rigid-plastic without elasticity.
The ends of connecting band 122 of the swimming goggles are stretched over the top of the bridge of the nose of a user when connecting band 122 is adjusted to narrow the space between lenses 110. As such, the sharp, curved portion of the rigid connecting band 122 may injure the user's skin at the ridge of the nose, especially softened by exposure to water when the swimming goggles 100 are inadvertently (or intentionally) stripped from the user's head.
In addition, as inserting hole 121 has a size that does not allow the portion of connecting band, on which projections 122a, 122b are formed, to pass easily, it is not easy to adjust the space between the lenses.
FIG. 2 depicts another prior art swimming goggles 200 having a nose-bridge 220 with another configuration as illustrated. Nose-bridge 220 has connecting band 222 on which a plurality of through-holes 222a, 222b are spaced at predetermined distances, with pass-holes 221 formed on respective inner (midline) ends of each lens so as to be aligned with any one of said through-holes 222a, 222b, when connecting band 222 is disposed between lenses 210, and fixing pins 223 inserted in any one of through-holes 222a, 222b and pass-holes 221 to affix them thereto, when a respective one of through-holes 222a, 222b and pass-holes 221 are aligned. It is inconvenient and troublesome to adjust the space between lenses 210 through removal of such fixing pins 223, align them with a pass-hole 221 with a desired through-hole, and re-inserting a fixing pin 223. Also such fixing pins 223 are easily misplaced or lost in the process.
FIG. 3 shows another conventional swimming goggles 300 having another prior art example nose-bridge 320. FIG. 3 illustrates nose-bridge 320 as being made up of a flexible connecting band 322 with through-holes 322a/322b respectively, at either ends thereof, and a connecting band support portion 321 formed on inner ends of each lens portions 310 which are linked by the connecting band. Connecting band supporting portions 321 having extending parts 321a extended inwardly from the inner ends of each lens 310, hooks 321b protrude and extend from inner surfaces of extending parts 321a, and protrusions 321c protrude outwardly from outer surfaces of the extending parts 321a. Hooks 321b and protrusions 321c are integrally molded with extending parts 321a of the inner ends of the lenses. Hooks 321b and protrusions 321c of connecting band supporting portion 321 are adapted to be supported on protrusions 321c after hooks 321b are passed into through-holes 322a formed at either end of connecting band 322. Such connecting band 322 has a tendency to inadvertently disengage from connecting band supporting portion 321, and also causes injury to the nose skin of the user weakened by water when the swimming goggles are inadvertently stripped as hooks 321b of connecting band supporting portion 321 confront the wearer's face when such swimming goggles are worn.
The present disclosure describes solutions to the problems in the prior art as identified above.